Big Changes Happen Fast
by AnimeFan215
Summary: Recently, I got a job, working at my friend's video rental store. Everything was fine until I found a certain DVD. I snuck it out and watched it at home. I couldn't believe I was watching Pokémon and humans having sex! But something's wrong... Why am I enjoying it! Why is my life changing so fast! I was just going to work! Well either way, I guess big changes happen fast...


**Okay guys, so this is the story I was talking about. Now as I said in SISB, I do need some OC's for this story. I'll take up to six OC's. If you send me an OC after I have all I need, I'll simply just put them in another one of my stories. :)**

**Now, this story will have straight and yaoi and yuri pairings, so be forewarned I told you now. If you don't like that stuff, read it for the straight stuff. But don't flame or hate about it!**

**Oh! One more thing! For updates on my stories and things like that, follow me on (it pains me to say this) Twitter... I am going to have a major announcement on my Twitter, so go there to see what it is alright? Please do this for me. You all need to know this announcement, okay?**

**Anyways, I really do hope you enjoy the story! Hopefully this story becomes as popular as SISB and LALOAL. So yeah guys! Enjoy the content!**

"Urgh..." I moaned waking up, feeling the sun rays warm my already hot body through the window. "I really need to think about rearranging my room..." I mumbled to myself, while getting out of my bed. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain shoot through me as I recoiled, holding my foot. Looking down, I saw the Lego form of a Charizard looking back at me. It was one of my first buys from the internet. Along with a bunch of plushies...

I gave a quick exclamation seeing my favorite figure on the floor. Picking it up, I put it back on the shelf where I kept most of the little plushies and figures. On it were figurines of my favorite Pokémon. Charizard, Machoke, Ninetails, Zoroark, Greninja, and of course Eevee! I know seems like a stupid choice right? Having a full powerhouse of a team, but then throw a regular Eevee into the mix and I'm a mad man.

Speaking my mind though, I think that Eevee is an awesome Pokémon. It's like that last kid to be picked for a team in gym, aka me, and they pull out a can of whoop ass and shows everyone what they can do. You know? I guess I like the underdog type of feel it has to it.

I was marveling at my figurines I ordered online, when I heard banging coming from my bedroom door. "Bruce you big oaf! You better not still be asleep!" I heard my sister yell at my door. Her name's Elizabeth, but I've been calling her Liz since we were kids. "I'm up, you don't have to yell you know!" I shouted back at her. Hearing no response and then footsteps going downstairs, I concluded that she left.

I walked to the door before opening it and walking to the bathroom down the hall. Closing the door behind me, I looked into the mirror. Medium length brown, but almost red hair. Dark, almost black, brown eyes. Mustache. Neck beard. Brown eyebrows. Chubbiness. All in order here, I just gotta brush out that hair... Every time I wake up, no matter how I sleep. My hair will never stay the way I want it to! Usually I'll just leave it like how it is until my mom tells me to brush it, or if I just get bored of swatting it out of my face.

Taking a quick whiff of my armpits and recoiling in fear, I hopped in the shower for a quick one. After finishing that up, I rebrushed my hair, and went back to my room to get dressed. Whew, what to wear? Looking around the room at the scattered clothing, I stumbled around before finding my favorite pair of green camo cargo shorts and a nice orange shirt with a picture of a Greninja on it.

Feeling almost complete, I grabbed my brush from my dresser and got to work on styling my hair. "Styling" isn't even the word to use. I just brush my hair down, and part it on my left so my left eye is showing more than my right. I fell in love with this hairstyle after one time I fell asleep in school during a really "important" lesson in Pokéology. Still passed that class with a D! After finishing up, I went bounding down the stairs into the kitchen humming Pentakill - Lightbringer in my head. It's a new band that came out a while ago, pretty sweet too.

I looked to the table seeing Liz eating some bacon pancakes. It's a little creation I came up with when we were younger, she liked it too. "Where's mine?" I asked her jokingly, only to receive a dirty look. "Make it yourself." Liz told me, before continuing to eat her own food. "Okay, don't need to be so touchy about it, geez..." I replied, slightly hurt and offended.

It's been like this between us ever since our Dad died, and I kept my distance from her for a really long time. Also at some point when our Mom got a huge promotion that required her to be on business trips almost every week. So, seeing as how I'm 19, I'm the one who practically runs the house when she's gone. Liz hated that, I guess. I walked over to the counter before getting back out all of the ingredients needed to make myself some pancakes.

I was finishing the pancakes and plating them when I heard the doorbell ring. Setting them and the plate down, I walked into the living room, hearing the big chimes make the little ding dong noise, except more exuberantly. Checking through the little peephole, I saw a girl with straight black hair, dressed in a school uniform with a backpack on. I drooled a little seeing her in the school uniform. Okay, so you're finding out I'm a big pervert, but come oooon. She has like C-cup breasts and looks very attractive. And I know a tsundere type when I see one, I've watched a lot of hentai.

I unlocked the door, opening it wide with a huge smile on my face. "Good morning Mika-chan!" I greeted her with my arms wide. Her right eyebrow twitched in frustration as she spoke back to me, "I thought I told you to not call me that..."

"Aw, my little Mika-chan doesn't want me to call her the adorable pet name I gave her?" I teased, looking hurt. It was an on running joke I came up with last year, and let me tell you. I have not let up on it. "Ugh, whatever..." Mika flipped her hair before starting to shove me aside and walk in. Except she messed up when she pushed me.

I grabbed her backpack in instinct and we both went stumbling to the floor in the living room. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was underneath her, and her white blouse was wrinkled enough, allowing me to see her white bra underneath the shirt. "Well, well Mika-chan, this eager to do it with me? My, my. Well then, do me a favor and prepare to be boarded by this captain. Hehehehe..." I gave a dark chuckle as I rubbed my hands together in front of her, seeing a nervous expression given back to me.

"Alright you, get away from her." I heard, before the collar of my shirt was grabbed and I was forcefully flung out from underneath Mika's body. Sliding across the rug, I felt hot fire shoot through my right arm as I came to the realization that I got rug burn. "OWWW! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" I screamed at Liz seeing the cold gaze again.

"You deliberately, sexually assaulted my friend. You're lucky I'm not calling the cops right now." Liz said without emotion in her voice as she helped Mika stand back up.

"Liz, you didn't have to go that far, as to physically hurt your brother..." Mika said with an awkward tone, making eye contact with Liz. Liz sighed before giving me another look in the eyes. "I'm sorry about that." She told me, before walking over to the the couch and grabbing her green backpack. "I'll be back home at the same time like always..." Liz muttered, walking out the door.

Seeing Mika's awkward face, I got off the floor. Sighing, I spoke. "Well, I'm sorry for teasing you like that. Maybe I went too far with those last choices of words, but yeah." I apologized awkwardly.

She looked away from me for a moment, before speaking again. "Don't worry about it okay? And besides..." Mika leaned in to me, "I never said that I didn't want to be boarded." She whispered delicately into my ear, before picking up her backpack, and running out the door. "Have a nice day!" She yelled as she ran down our driveway to walk with Liz to school. See? Perfect example of a tsundere right there.

I fully realized what was going on, and ran to the door quickly. "Have a nice day Mika-chan!" I smiled when I saw her glare back at me. She's so cute...

Just then, my phone rang. Hearing the phone vibrate, I walked back into the kitchen, after closing and locking the front door, and picked it up. Looking at the screen, I saw the name "Mikoru's Video Store" pop up. It's exactly as how it sounds, it's a movie place to rent DVDs and some games too. "Yo, Mikoru!" I greeted him as I usually do if he calls.

"Wassup dude! Check it out yo! We got a new shipment of movies in and I gotta say, me thinks that you will be picture hung all over them, you hear me dawg?" I heard his cheerful voice on the other end say.

"Haha, you're still talking like that man?" I asked him. He spoke that way ever since I met him in highschool, freshman year. We always took a snooze in our Pokéhistory class together.

"Hey dude, I was born talking this way, yo! Anyways, you coming down to check em out?" He asked.

"Well, seeing as how I'm not doing anything today, sure. I'll be there in about 10 minutes." I told him, running back upstairs and grabbing my black leather wallet.

"Sweet man, I'll see ya when you get here yo!" Mikoru said before hanging up. I went out the door that led to the garage, and was about to press the button to open it, when a medium sized beast jumped at my leg.

Latching it's claws onto my leg, I shouted in pain. Looking down and coming into the light of a nearby window, I saw my Mom's Charmeleon, Cinder glaring at me. "What is this? Hate and Hit Bruce Day?" I questioned before prying the female Charmeleon's sharp claws from my leg. Letting her go into the house, I grabbed my keys out of the key box we have, opened the garage door, and walked my old bmx bike out of it.

Jogging back inside, I hit the button to close it, before running out of the garage, getting on my bike, and pedaling to get to the movie store. Unbeknownst to me, I was in for a big surprise today.

**So yeah, that's the story so far! If you want your OC to be in this story, there are qualifications. Your OC needs to be human, you can't make them super op, and they have to be sent straight to me. So that should do it. It can be a boy or girl, you just need to tell me their sexuality too. And their team roster cannot be super op. That means no legendaries okay?**

**Anyways Animefan215 signing out!**

**Don't forget to follow my Twitter (shudder) AnimeBruce.**

**Thank you all, peace!**


End file.
